


Dream A Little Dream (Of Me)

by Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)



Series: Life Lessons [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Nothing technically gets especially risque but WHATEVER TEEN RATING YAY, Talon is still Bad At Feelings, hella making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests
Summary: Tris’ thumb dragged along the length of Talon’s bottom lip, his gaze turned soft and thoughtful, before he took Talon’s face in both his hands and closed the last of the distance between them, pressing their lips together in the lightest, sweetest kiss Talon had received in his life.“I want you to show me,” he murmured, soft against Talon’s mouth while his fingers slipped back into his hair; and Talon stared at him, heart thudding erratically in his chest.“Sh-show you what?”Alternatively;In Which Things Are Complicated





	Dream A Little Dream (Of Me)

Sinking back onto the surface of the guest bed he'd been given had never been such a welcome relief.

Talon sighed heavily, head tipping back while he shut his eyes and shoved a hand back through his hair. His fingers got caught in tangles, and there was a sticky patch of dried blood close to the back of his head, gross and only making the knots worse; but at this point, and after the fight they'd just barely won, he was beyond caring.

He'd have a bath later, would soak his bruises and wash off the blood and grime in an hour or two.

He barely lifted his head when he heard the creak of the door opening, blinking blearily in it's direction and preparing himself to tell whoever was disturbing his rest to _fuck off_ ; but he paused, mouth snapping shut, when he saw the blonde head peeking around the door, and pushed up onto his elbows.

None of them had gone down during the fight - a sweet, blissful consolation - but Tris had been hit by a couple of nasty spells, had been coughing up blood at one point before Mhèirì had healed him.

Talon had had a half formed plan to track him down after his bath, to make sure he was alright and see if he could coax any giggles out of him, but clearly Tris had beaten him to the punch; and he watched the younger boy step into the room, trying not to be too obvious about checking he was fully healed as he followed his progress inside.

Tris shut the door behind him quietly, before crossing the carpet and, after barely a moment of hesitation, climbing onto Talon’s bed and crawling toward him on his hands and knees.

It took Talon far too long to really notice what he was wearing- or, more accurately, what he _wasn’t_ , which was _most of his clothes_. He’d stripped down to just a white shirt, obviously too big for him with how the hem hung halfway down his thighs and the collar gaped around his neck, slipping off one pale shoulder as Tris moved toward him; and Talon’s mouth went very dry as he watched Tris get closer, unsure what exactly he was supposed to do.

He choked on his tongue, a little, when Tris climbed into his lap, straddling his hips; and rather than laughing at him, as Talon would have expected, Tris looked back at him solemnly, resting both hands on Talon’s chest before he leant in toward him.

“Tris, what…” He didn’t know what he wanted to say, was robbed of the chance to figure it out when Tris pressed his fingertips to his lips.

The blonde peered up at Talon through his eyelashes, sultry and coy in a way that, sure, Talon had _dreamed_ about, but that he’d never really expected Tris to succeed at in real life.

Tris’ thumb dragged along the length of Talon’s bottom lip, his gaze turned soft and thoughtful, before he took Talon’s face in both his hands and closed the last of the distance between them, pressing their lips together in the lightest, sweetest kiss Talon had received in his life.

“I want you to show me,” he murmured, soft against Talon’s mouth while his fingers slipped back into his hair; and Talon stared at him, heart thudding erratically in his chest.

“Sh-show you what?”

He couldn’t quite bring himself to care that his voice was shaking, or that there was an irrepressible tremor to his fingers when he slipped them under the hem of Tris’ shirt to run over his hips and up to clutch at the curve of his waist, confirming that the shirt was _really_ the only thing Tris was wearing.

The blonde smile back at him, the expression lacking the usual teasing edge, and nudged their noses together.

“You know what,” he whispered, voice almost a purr; and then rolled his hips down against Talon’s, cautious and uncertain but making up for it with how his head tipped back as he made a low, soft noise of pleasure.

Talon could _feel_ his- and that he was- and his brain short circuited.

He pushed forward, wrapping an arm around Tris’ waist and laying him down on the sheets carefully before he ducked in to kiss him, shuddering at the noise that spilled out of Tris as he did so. The blonde dragged his hands down Talon’s back as he kissed him, clawing at his shirt and whimpering softly against his mouth while he arched against him.

Talon pulled away to breathe, pressing his mouth against Tris’ throat to pant against his skin softly; and something ached, vaguely, in the back of his head.

_No!_

He looked up sharply, scanning the room for the source of the voice while Tris panted softly under him, and Talon resisted a little when the blonde took his face in his hands, trying to get him to look at him again; only for his heart to thud especially hard when he was confronted with another unexpectedly sultry expression, Tris staring up at him with lidded eyes and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Don’t you want me?” Tris’ voice was soft and teasing, and he tilted his head to the side a little even as he arched his spine, pressing himself up against Talon, “No one else has ever had me. I’d be all yours. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to be the first person to ever fuck me?”

Talon groaned softly at the words, dropping onto his forearms to rest his forehead against Tris’; and the headache got worse.

_No, please. You’re not allowed to do this. I won’t let you._

He knew that voice, gentle but thick with tears, wavering ever so slightly, and he lifted his head again, searching the room, the building pain in the back of his head making him feel groggy and confused-

And he stared, caught, when his eyes locked on the boy knelt beside the bed, fingers fisted in the sheets while he stared at Talon with very blue, tear-filled eyes.

Talon looked between the Tris at the edge of the bed - his tear stained face, blood on his lips and at his hairline while a bruise blossomed on the sharp arch of a cheekbone - and the one spread out beneath him - panting softly, reaching for him even as he wrapped his legs around Talon’s waist in an attempt to keep him from pulling away - before he sat up, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes hard enough for it to hurt.

_Please, we need you to come back. Come back to me, Talon. Come back._

He felt the ghost sensation of hands on his face, brushing back his hair and wiping away the stickiness of blood and grime; and it occurred to him, with needle-sharp clarity, that he didn’t remember the end of the fight. That he didn’t remember returning to the house of the woman who had hired them. That he didn’t even remember stepping through the door of this room.

The warmth of Tristan spread out beneath him vanished, like he’d never been there at all; and Talon groaned, low and pained, before he opened his eyes.

Had they not been opened before? What…?

His thoughts tapered off as he stared up at the boy looking down at him, at the tearful blue eyes and trembling mouth, and Tris sobbed softly when they locked eyes, his hands on Talon’s face stilling where he’d been stroking his cheeks previously.

Talon realised, after a moment, that his head was pillowed in the other boy’s lap, and he let out another groan of pain, his head aching like someone was beating the inside of his skull with a hammer, before he reached for one of Tris’ hands and squeezed his fingers gently.

“What happened?”

Tris let out another sob, and ducked in quite suddenly, mouth crashing against Talon’s.

The kiss was clumsy, was inexperienced and desperate; but Tris’ mouth was soft, and sweet, and when Talon reached for him in return the desperation faded and Tris let him lead the kiss, sighing into it and clutching at his shoulders. When they broke apart, Talon’s head sinking back into Tris’ lap, the blonde stayed curled over him, eyes still shut tightly. When he opened them again they were dark and hazy, stray tears still clinging to his eyelashes; and Talon hummed quietly, one hand moving to touch the bruise on his cheek.

“That was pretty fuckin’ great,” he mumbled; and heard Mhèirì burst into a relieved mixture of sobbing and giggles, heard Quick Branch sigh heavily and Kibble make a quiet, high noise of excitement.

And he watched Tris’ face soften, saw a tentative, cracked smile spread across his face while his fingers tightened on his shoulders.

And promptly passed out.

~

The creak of the door being pushed open pulled his eyes away from the sheets, and where he’d been staring at the bandages wrapped neatly around his right arm; and Talon stared as Tris stepped into his room, quietly closing the door behind him before he turned to look back at Talon, expression soft and nervous.

For a moment Talon focused hard, blinking several times in an effort to confirm for himself that it wasn’t a dream, or another fucking _charm_ cast by the vampire they’d fought in the town; and Tris went still, staying where he was and studying his with a tentative, slightly sheepish expression. They helped, the familiar nerves, his tentativeness when dealing with social situations he had no experience in, and the sweet earnestness to his expression; and the fact he was fully fucking _clothed_ was no small consolation.

The charm had been pretty good, as far as they went, had pulled a decent amount of _detail_ from Talon’s own mind; but much of it had been disjointed. The vampiress hadn’t known Tris, hadn’t known enough to make him undoubtedly _real_.

Besides which, Talon could remember more of the fight, now. Had seen the pile of ash that had been all Tris had left of her when he’d killed her with what had, according to Mhèirì, been an impressive blast of radiant magic.

They’d made sure to wake him after he’d passed out, so he could see for himself.

Tris had gone the loveliest shade of pink at Mhèirì’s praise, pressing his hands to his cheeks and huffing softly.

“I’m real. It’s not another illusion, I promise.” His voice was soft, and his eyes shifted over Talon’s face like he was searching for something, some sign he didn’t believe him, or that he needed a little more reassurance. It was the last real thing Talon needed to banish the last of his doubts; that look on Tris’ face, something neither he nor any crafty vampire could invent or anticipate.

He held out a hand, reaching for him; and Tris crossed the room slowly, steps cautious and uncertain before he took Talon’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled into a tentative hug.

Tris wrapped his arms around Talon tightly, and buried his face in his shoulder, breathing him in; and Talon let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, feeling relieved and _exhausted_ and nosing into Tris’ curls while he hugged him back.

“My hero, huh?” He murmured the words into Tris’ hair, smiling when Tris hugged him harder and made a soft, embarrassed noise, before the blonde pulled back enough to look him in the face; and pressed in to kiss Talon, desperate all over again and still clumsy. It somehow both caught him off guard and _didn’t_ , and he took Tris’ face in his hands, taking control of the kiss; and, when Tris sighed against his mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip playfully.

Tris _meep_ ed softly, jolting against Talon; but he didn’t break the kiss, fingers curling in the shoulders of Talon’s shirt as he kept kissing him.

It was so tempting to try and deepen it, to coax Tris’ mouth open or press him down against the sheets for a better angle, but Talon resisted the impulse, instead sticking to the soft, mostly chaste kisses that had Tris sighing against his mouth. The kiss earlier, after Tris had pulled him out of the charm, had been pretty fucking great; but this moment, Tris warm against him, his lips soft and tentative, felt unbelievably fragile.

There wasn’t a great deal in his life that Talon really _cared_ about enough to take care to get right. This, though? Tris pliant and trusting against him?

He finally broke the kiss, moving his lips to Tris’ throat instead, mouth touching his pulse point and up his neck to kiss gently along the curve of his jaw. The noise Tris made was sweet and almost startled, and he pushed his fingers into Talon’s hair while his head tipped back, offering up more of the pale arch of his throat to Talon’s lips.

Talon groaned softly, before just burying his face in Tris’ shoulder and clutching him close to his chest.

Tris was almost purring, was practically _vibrating_ against him, and when Talon looked up at him they were kissing all over again, Tris clutching at his face; and he let out a sharp, startled laugh against his lips, before grasping his shoulders and gently pushing him back a little.

“Tris,” he murmured, grinning at him softly.

“I thought you were going to die.”

It was quite the statement, and Talon had never felt a giddy, good mood fade quite so fast; but Tris’ eyes were soft and sad, his hands shaking against Talon’s cheeks, and after a moment the half elf leant in to rest their foreheads together, running his hand up and down his spine in an attempt to soothe at least some of the shaking away. Tris shut his eyes tightly, and nudged their noses together; and, unable to help himself, Talon pressed a brief, soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m fine,” he murmured; and when Tris made a sad noise, pressing in against him, Talon gathered him up against his chest, manhandling him gently so he could curl up in his lap and bury his face in his shirt. “It happened, and it sucked, yeah, but I’m _fine_. We’re okay.” Tris peered up at him, expression soft and oh so trusting, and Talon smirked back at him. “More than okay, actually, what with all the kissing.”

Tris went a rather lovely shade of pink, but didn’t turn his face away, instead stretching up to kiss Talon again, the contact soft and sweet and very brief; and, embarrassingly, Talon melted a little.

“I don’t...I don’t know what it _means_ ,” Tris murmured, luminescent blue eyes almost apologetic in his face, “but I just. I wanted to kiss you, when you woke up. I couldn’t- when she had you, when I thought you were going to die...I don’t want either of us to die without- without _this_.” He went a darker shade of pink, and dropped his eyes. “I don’t know if I was any good at it. I’d never…”

Tris trailed off, blushing a darker red; and Talon moved a hand to tip his chin back up, and leant in to kiss him softly, relishing the soft, surprised little murmur that slipped out of him as he did so.

There was something immensely, darkly satisfying about the knowledge that he’d been Tris’ first kiss - the same thing that had kept him charmed that little bit longer, with the illusion of him purring up at him about how he’d never had sex before - and he gave into the temptation to lay him down on his bed, breaking the kiss in favour of scattering soft pecks across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Tris giggled softly, and Talon’s chest flooded with warmth.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. Not until you really want it to, and we can figure that out together. And as for if you’re any _good_ at it…” His voice dropped to a purr with the last part, and Tris’ breath hitched, his eyes growing a little darker while he clutched at the front of Talon’s shirt; and Talon grinned down at him, before leaning in to murmur against his mouth, “Practice makes perfect.”

Tris burst into soft, delighted peals of laughter; until Talon kissed him again, at which he let out a quiet, wavering little moan, arms wrapping around his neck.

Talon wondered, for a moment, whether the others were intending to check on him; whether Kibble or Mhèirì were going to come through his door, if Quick Branch intended to knock and gently tease him for going down so easy.

Tris’ lips parted at the gentle probing of Talon’s tongue, and his fingers fisted in his hair while he moaned again into the deepening kiss, knees tightening around Talon’s hips while he arched against him. He shuddered, slightly, when Talon caught his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it before kissing him again, and murmured his name against his mouth, quiet and desperate.

 _Gods don’t let them come in_ , he thought, fierce in the back of his head; and when Tris pulled away from the kiss to breathe he kissed down the side of his throat, contemplating how especially fucking lovely he’d look with love bites blossoming down the length of his neck.

“We’ll talk about it later? About- about what this means?” Tris’ voice was breathless, was soft and vulnerable, as were his eyes when Talon pulled back to look him in the face.

Something in his chest jumped between genuine, honest to god terror at how obviously important this was, and an equally terrifying kind of softness at he looked down at the lovely, gorgeous boy spread out beneath him. The charm had been nice, had been pretty fucking hot; but the illusion of a near-naked, seductive Tris barely held a candle to the real thing, with flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, fully dressed but still the sexiest thing Talon have ever clapped eyes on.

“Later,” he promised, quiet into the space between them; and Tris smiled back up at him, sheepish and shy, before pulling Talon back down into another kiss.

“Practice first,” he mumbled against his lips.

Talon laughed, and kissed him back eagerly.


End file.
